


Feast

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Master/Slave- a while back Chiaki gave me the idea of a slave sitting on his master’s lap and being fed, but getting a bit demanding. Master Slade feeds his slave, Jason. Wintergreen assists by handing them food, and watches almost passively. Warning: if messy food play freaks you out, I suggest you read something else.





	Feast

Jason squirmed on Slade’s lap as his stomach gurgled. He was sitting with his ass in Slade’s lap, back propped up on a velvet pillow on one of the chair’s arms and legs thrown causally over the edge of the other side, as if Slade had picked him up bridal style and set him on his lap. There was food all around and Jason had been working hard all day, which Slade well knew. He was impatient, as always, to be fed. But many rich delicacies as were laid out might make him sick, Slade contemplated. “What shall we begin with?” 

 

“Pudding.” Jason said with a smirk, seeking to win Slade over with charisma. 

 

Slade narrowed his eye. “My, my, Jason. Such rich food to start, and you haven’t eaten all day? Surely not.” Slade made a selection of bread from the table. “We’ll start with that.” Jason sulked. 

 

They were sitting in a grand oak chair, furnished with red cushioning and gold trim, in front of a table that was decorated with the same shade of table cloth. To the left, Wintergreen stood at attention, having brought in a large cake to set as the centrepiece of the third tear. The display was simply amazing. On Jason and Slade’s right, an array of starters from cheese and bread to pickles and olives. In the center of this was a tea cake tray with four tiers, each with a variety of pastries. To the left, surrounding the cake, were pies, jellos, pastries, and puddings. And in the middle was a large honey ham, flanked on all sides by an variety of meats and vegetables, pot roast and casseroles. Jason wanted to eat everything on the table, but he knew he’d be sick even if he just tried one spoon of everything, and bread wasn’t on the top of the list. 

 

He smiled sweetly and kissed Slade, trying to manipulate him into giving Jason something better. “Please, Master. I would really like a pickle at least…” He said as Wintergreen moved to get the bread basket. 

 

Slade sighed. “Very well.” He said. “The olive plate, Wintergreen.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Wintergreen handed Slade the plate in question, and Jason nibbled a pickle off of it before it even came to rest in his hands. Slade glared daggers at him, but Jason hadn’t really broken the rules (he didn’t use his hands, after all), and Jason just gave him innocent eyes. 

 

“Patience.” Slade said, and Jason nodded. 

 

“Can I have an olive?” He asked. 

 

Slade gave him one, which Jason sucked from his fingers with relish. Slade watched his little lips curl around his finger and felt a thrill at the wet tongue that played with his skin. This was why Jason was always chosen to be given a feast. Though Slade had many slaves, Jason always kept his attention. Slade chuckled as he gave the plate back to Wintergreen. 

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked Jason. 

 

“Thank you, Master.” Jason said, and spread his delicious thighs open. Slade squeezed one and Jason moaned, his eyes shutting. After a second, he whispered, “Celery with peanut butter?” Slade nodded to Wintergreen. 

 

“That at least contains a vegetable.” Slade remarked.

 

He chose one from the plate and bit one half. Jason touched lips with him to bite his half off, and  when they had both swallowed, Jason leaned up to lick Slade’s lips clean. Slade kissed him and Jason took the opportunity to slide up and straddle Slade’s cock with his body, his own piece laying heavy against Slade’s and his thighs on Slade’s legs. Jason moaned as Slade unzipped him and took his cock from his underwear, pulling them down. 

 

“Wintergreen, hand me the butter.” Wintergreen did so and Slade poured the dish gently, letting whatever had melted drip onto Jason’s cock and wet him. He pumped the slick mess for a few turns, and just as Jason threw his head back, he let go. “Lick it.” Jason ran his tongue messily all over Slade’s hand. Wintergreen almost inperceptively shifted in the background, and Slade grinned. 

 

Jason licked his lips. “That butter would go well with ham, Master Slade…” He suggested, grinding his naked cock against Slade’s clothed one. He was hard as rock already, but still a glutton first and foremost. Slade chuckled, reaching around Jason for the long fork, which he used to spear the delicious morsel. He let Jason snack on it slowly, licking the dripping meat with passion that Slade had only seen him give a cock before. In the meantime, Wintergreen opened Slade’s shirt and let a spoonful of casserole down his chest. Jason began to lick it up just as he finished with the ham. 

 

Before he was even finished with his food, Jason was begging for more. “Please, Master,” more licking, “I want desert… desert…” 

 

“No, Jason.” Slade murmured. Instead he used the fork to take some mini shrimp and offered it to Jason. At the same time he dipped his finger in the butter with his other hand. Slade’s finger began teasing Jason’s hole just as Jason was taking a bite, and they moaned in unison. Slade’s cock was getting uncomfortable beneath his suit. “Jason, take my cock out.” 

 

Jason obeyed, busying his hands for a second while he chewed his shrimp and Slade massaged his entrance. More butter and Slade was inside, his fingers teasing Jason open. 

 

Slade speared a sausage on the fork, but when he brought it close he was surprised to see the inside was empty. He looked wryly at Wintergreen, who made no expression, but took the sausage and fixed it right over Slade’s cock. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“My god, Wintergreen, what an idea.” 

 

Jason wasted no time, sliding down so he could grasp the base of Slade’s cock and suck at the meat around him. He dipped his tongue into the hollow point to taste Slade. “Good combination.” He commented, and then began to bite the meat off carefully, his teeth just grazing Slade’s exposed member with each pass as Slade swore openly, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut. 

 

Jason was getting rougher near the end, biting off more than he was supposed to. He nipped Slade twice. “Patience…” Slade said the first time, and the second time, “Jason!” In a strict voice. Jason payed no mind. He went all the way down on Slade’s cock with his mouth to suck the last bit off rather than bite it. Mouth full, he begged for desert again. 

 

“You may choose just one.” Slade said. Jason reached behind him and selected one at random, which turned out to be a chocolate bar of some kind. He knew what he had to do. Getting Slade off would guarantee he could eat whatever was on the table as Slade came down from his high. 

 

“No hands.” Slade reminded him. “When I said you could choose-“ but the rest never came. Jason fixed his mouth over Slade’s cock and sucked hard and fast, bobbing up and down until Slade was cumming, swearing all the way with the suddenness of it all. 

 

 

 

 

Jason pumped Slade’s thick jizz onto the chocolate. “Sweet and Salty…” He moaned, and took a bite just as Slade was shooting a second stream. the sight of Jason’s tongue licking the dripping mess from the bar of chocolate was so sensual, Slade managed one more shot before he finished. He scooped up some cum on his finger and pushed it inside of Jason. 

 

 

Jason laid his head on the table and reached for the ham slices as Slade bent half way to suck his cock into his mouth. The longer he could hold out on Slade’s sloppy blowjob, the longer Jason would be allowed to eat himself sick. He began to stuff his face as Slade’s tongue slid everywhere, making him moan between mouthfuls. Next was the cake in the center. Jason took a handful and shoved it into his mouth. Slade felt Wintergreen shift next to them and knew he must have a raging hard-on, one that wouldn’t be quelled until long after he left the table. 

 

Jason was eating the pie now, messy cherry all over his face. Slade threw his shirt open, but he didn’t go for the nipples. He let the cherry drip all over Jason as he sucked, making the wettest suction cup sounds he possibly could. Just as Jason stuffed a pastry into his mouth, he came, and Slade waited no time pushing him onto the table and flipping him over. As Jason panted through his orgasm, his cum coating half the casseroles on the table, Slade stood on the chair and put both knees on the table, mounting him He drove his cock into Jason’s waiting, wet asshole and began to fuck him, letting his hands reach for anything he wanted. 

Jason bounced back on Slade’s cock repetitively as he shoved food into his mouth… chewing on meats and jellos with careless abandon, tasting everything. Slade rammed himself as far as he could go for a few minutes before he painted Jason’s insides with his milk. Then he pulled out and sat back in his chair, enjoying the afterglow as he watched Jason laying in the mess of food and cum on the table. 

 

“Make sure Jason gets cleaned up properly, Wintergreen.” Slade said. Wintergreen gave Slade a knowing smile and helped Jason off the table. He was feeling a little dizzy and more than a little full. Slade surveyed the table as the pair of them walked away, looking for whatever wasn’t ruined. Well, there was little from the midsection over that Jason hadn’t put his hands in… but there was always the other side. Slade stood and wiped himself off with a napkin, walking to the other side on the table, where he sat down to finish his dinner. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Slade, total waste of food, man. Wintergreen wants that ass so bad, but he just doesn’t dare. 
> 
> Please remember to review, peeps!


End file.
